The Power of Music
by Suki77
Summary: Itachi being the best singer in Konoha high is crazy, but he is also a player, even worse than Sasuke! What will happen when the quiet freshman Hinata is forced to be his partner for the final music solo in choir class? Will she fall for him, of will she get burned? Some OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure how far this story will go, but I got the idea in a wonderful dream. I love my subconscious brain (:**

**I do not own the Naruto characters in this story.**

…

I sucked in a deep breath as I sat in my classroom. ***Why did I pick Choir for the second time this year? I'm just going to freak out on my solo again like last time…*** I thought as I let out a second nervous sigh. I eyed the teacher as he finally walked in the classroom. He had a devilish smile on his face.

"Good morning Guy-sensei!" He gave us a cheery hello in reply, and clapped his hands for our attention.

"Now listen up! I got a youthful idea for the final solo this semester!" I perked up hopefully at the sound of that.

"What is that?" I rubbed my ear mentally from the screechy voice of Ino sitting next to me; I chose to tune her out as she began to start a quiet conversation with the person next to her. I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher.

"Since there are mostly freshman in this class, and the upper classman equal the amount of freshman together, I have a plan that will prove their youth!" We stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"The upper classman are to choose one freshman to teach three songs to! You will then sing them together for the final! Isn't that youthful! " Most of the upperclassman let out a moan but got up to search for someone.

I looked down nervously, knowing that they weren't going to pick 'Freak-Out Hina' to sing the final with. I began to awkwardly put my books into my bags. ***Curse my freshman ways!* **I thought loudly to myself as I eeped at a presence next to me.

I looked up to see none other than Itachi Uchiha looking down at me. He was said to be an even worse player than his younger brother Sasuke, who was in the same grade as me. I let out a gulp as I looked at the senior in front of me.

"H-hello Itachi." I stuttered as I calmed myself down. I looked around the classroom to see that every other freshman had a partner. I looked up at Itachi. "It s-seems that you're s-stuck with me…" The senior nodded his head and took out three song sheets and handed them to me. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Was this your idea?"

"Hn." He replied with a nod. I rolled my eyes at him and was pulled up out of my seat.

"Let's practice away from the others." I nodded my head at the older Uchiha and looked down at the first song we were going to sing. _Breakeven- The Script._

I looked at the stoic in front of me. "D-do you like this s-song?" He shook his head no; I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why'd you pick it then?" He hn'd and looked away. ***This is one of my favorite songs. He couldn't have possibly known that.*** I sighed and moved the piece sheet music to the side to look at the next. My face turned slightly red.

_Born for This- Paramore_. "D-do you like P-Paramore then?" I saw him hesitate but he nodded his head yes slightly. I did too. "Cool." I looked down again to flip to the next cluster of sheet music.

_Ghost of you- Good Charlotte. _***He must like this song*** I thought, eyeing the senior in front of me. I didn't realize he had taken me into the furthest practice room until the door was closed behind me.

"We're starting with Breakeven. Take out the music, I want to hear first." I nodded and closed my eyes with determination. I let out a nervous sigh, and focused on the words on the paper, and the music in my head.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely b-breathin'." I opened my eyes to catch a skeptical look from the Uchiha. I paused for a moment.

"Continue." I gulped but complied, turning red anyway.

"J-just pray to a god I don't believe in." My voice cracked at the silence in the room.

"Hold your breath steady." I sent a glare at the Uchiha, but tried to continue.

"'Cuz I got time and I got freedom. 'Cuz when a heart breaks, it don't break even." The Uchiha nodded in approval.

"Good. Next song." I let out a sigh and grabbed Born for This out of the small pile. I looked up at Itachi, the blush still evident on my face.

He nodded for me to continue, I let out a sigh.

"Oh no, I just keep on falling."

"Make your pitch higher." I glared at him.

"And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?" He nodded a good job and I continued.

"With your faith, you'll trigger a landside." I got ready for the chorus.

"Good, last song." I let out a sigh and got the last one.

"Ghost of You…" I muttered, slightly annoyed.

"I will wait until the end, when the p-pendulum will swing back to the darker side of our hearts bleeding." Itachi nodded in approval; hopefully I had the pitch right this time.

"I will save this empty space, next to me like it's a grave, where I lay for a place for us to sleep…" I paused so I could flip the page; I looked up to catch a ghost of a smirk from Itachi.

"Eternally together." I sang from the second page, Itachi signaled me to stop then. I obeyed tiredly and sat down with a nervous huff, the blush finally leaving my face.

"Do we have anything to work on as a g-group?" I questioned, looking up at Itachi. He nodded.

"Yes Hinata, we have a lot." My eyes widened not only at the usage of my name, but the fact we had issues, I blushed and looked down.

"I'll try, s-since it's obviously b-because of my over nervousness and lack of pitch." He nodded in approval. Everyone knows that Itachi had gotten the singer of the year every year since he was a freshman, much to his families dislike. "And h-how did you know my name?" I questioned as he started fixing my sheet music for the heck of it, he looked up at me.

"Everyone knows you, Freak-Out Hina." I blushed a deep red, and attempted to rush out the door, but he blocked me.

"I was just kidding; you were great on your final. The Juniors just don't know how to act." I nodded my head, refusing to look him in the eye, knowing they would trap me in the trance that he traps many other girls' in.

"If I just ignored them, I would have been fine." I mumbled stubbornly, looking longingly at the door. He moved his face in front of mine quickly.

***Shit. I'm trapped.*** I thought in my head as I looked into his eyes, feeling myself losing sight of my conscious mind and into a dream state. I shook my head, releasing me from the trance, and looked at him. I blushed when he realized I was staring and open my mouth to ask him something. "Are we d-doing this again?"

"Every day before school." I nodded in approval. "7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

I looked back at Itachi as I walked out, giving him a nod showing him I understood.

-The Next Week-

"S-sorry Itachi-kun!" I yelled as I ran into out rehearsal room, I looked at the clock. 7:01. I looked at Itachi, scared of the punishment for being a minute late.

He turned his head from the music on the piano and look at me. "It's alright Hina-kun, it was just a minute." I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He shook his head and looked at the piano sadly. I let out a sigh and propped myself on the seat next to him.

"You k-know you can tell me. I-I have no friends!" He let out a ghost of a chuckle.

"Just annoyed." I looked at him curiously, he sighed. "I have this party I have to go to, it's after school on Friday, so I'm going to have to cancel our rehearsal for that day." I nodded, understanding.

"It's a-alright, you have p-priorities to live up to! You can't h-hang out with me all the t-time!" He let out a second sigh.

"Yeah, but I would much rather get the practice done and then go." He looked at me with doubt.

"W-we'll be fine! We've worked all w-week before and after school to get this done. The M-Midnight Ball isn't for another two weeks. We have p-plenty of time!" He nodded at me uncertainly.

"Whatever you say, Hina-kun." I looked at him with a blush.

"I'll start c-calling you Ita-kun if you don't s-stop!" He chuckled at me, but held up his hands in surrender, causing my to turn even more red. I smiled at him, and stood up. "Alright! Let's get practice over with!"

Okay, for the past week we've been practicing, we quickly upgraded to the music accompanying us, and I only have to glance at the lyrics from time to time. But, how we see each other has changed too. We are not acquaintances anymore, were close friends. We tell each other the things we don't want to say in public, but that's mostly him, since I don't really talk to people anymore.

I air guitared on the beginning guitar part of Born for This for fun, but began singing when needed. Itachi finally began to sing with me, he didn't start until three days of practice was done. He has an amazing voice, though he dislikes talking. But when you open his shell, he is the biggest chatter box. I smiled at him as he sang with me, focusing on the words of this song. The song eventually finished.

We stared at each other for a little bit, out faces slowly closing in, until a looked away and at the radio with the burnt CD in it. The last song began to play and I began to sing when I needed to. Itachi eventually joined in when he was finished listening to me. We joined each other in the chorus and we locked eyes. We stayed like that for the rest of the song. When the song finished, a conferrable silence filled the air around us. We closed in slowly, our faces inches apart. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, I felt a small blush creep onto my face.

"Alex, I have to tell you something."

"W-what's-"

'All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better ru-'

I flipped open my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Yes f-father?" _"Are you at school?"_ I let out a sigh. "Why w-wouldn't I be?" _"… Don't be a smart ass with me missy!"_ I rolled my eyes and then blushed at Itachi's smirking form. "I'm sorry f-father, but I have to go. L-love you!" I hung up the phone quickly, looking at a now calming down Itachi. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up. I used to skip school all the time. B-bullies." He made an 'o' face and then looked away awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff.

"We should go into the c-classroom before everyone shows up; I don't feel like being th-threatened today." Itachi chuckled but complied. I smirked and walked out of the room, ready for Guy Sensei to tell us what's going on.

…

**Sorry for the OOCness! But he's gonna be like that till about chapter 3, I just want to give you the feel of what Hinita feels, and hopefully you like?**

**Morning/afternoon/night to you!**

**Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's going to be in Itachi's P.O.V. for this chapter. Enjoy.**

**No. I promise I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

…

I looked up from my seat and eyed Guy as he told the class what was going to happen for the final. I internally smirked, knowing that it was my idea.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the upperclassmen surrounding me go towards where the freshmen were sitting. I eyed one in particular, she was looking towards the floor, and her hands were clamped together.

Before I was able to go up to my brother to make him my partner, my head moved my feet to where the girl was sitting.

She eeped when I walked up next to her, and I looked into her eyes when she met mine. They were just like Neji's, who was a sophomore. They must be related somehow.

"H-hello Itachi." I mentally smirked at her as she looked around the room and realized we were both partnerless. "It s-seems that you're s-stuck with me…" I smirked at her shyness and handed her the three songs. After that I led her to a practice room.

After listening to her sing, she tried to rush out of the room in embarrassment. But I blocked her path and locked eyes with her. She blushed but pushed past me.

"7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." She nodded that she understood and she was out of the classroom in a flash.

Her name is Hinata Hyūga, and she has a beautiful voice. I smirked as I thought about it, and sat down at the piano to play.

-The Next Week-

"Hey Itachi, yeah!" I looked up from my book to stare at Deidara, one of my junior friends.

"Hn." He rolled his blue eyes at me but opened his mouth to answer me.

"Are you going to the Night Bash on Friday, hmm?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"I was not aware of it." Deidara looked at me in shock.

"You HAVE to go! Everyone who has a name is going, yeah! I can even set you up with one of my friends un!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I do not wish to have a date." I stated sternly.

"That's because you like that freshman chick, hmm." I hn'd and looked away from him. He smirked. "So I'm right! This is great, yeah!" I glared at him, saying that he needs to shut up. His eyes were smirking at me.

"I was just kidding, yeah. Your secrets safe with me, un!"

"I don't like her."

"Whatever you say, hmm." I rolled my eyes and left the class, I do not like Hinata Hyūga. My parents would not approve anyway, they don't even want me singing. But my mind couldn't help but trail back to her, and I smiled at her blushing face in my mind.

***I'll ask her what she thinks about the party tomorrow at practice…***


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 4 month to me! Damn, I'm surprised he hasn't left me yet…**

**Don't own Naruto, but I do own a laptop in which I'm writing on!**

**Chapter Threeeeee**

~Friday~

I quickly rushed to my last hour, Sakura almost made me late, I was talking to her.

She happened to be paired up with my cousin, Neji, in choir. I knew that he wasn't going to pick me, so I'm glad he picked someone I could handle.

Even though Sakura and I had the same class, she always went around the school before this hour to give a snide comment to Ino, but that doesn't bug me, I don't really like Ino anyway.

I ran in right when the bell rang, catching my breath, I went to the corner chair I always sat in.

"Alright class! Listen up!" I looked up and smirked at my favorite teacher, Kurenai, as she began to instruct dance class. Yes, dance class. But, since this school has a wonderful female principle, only girls are allowed to take it. I can't tell you how many times Naruto tried to sneak into this class this year. I giggled at the memory.

I tuned back into the teacher when I heard my name. "Yes ?" She gave me a knowing smirk and began to repeat herself.

"I was just telling the class the plans for the final dance recital before I noticed you were dozing off on me." She smirked at me again. "Was I boring you?" I turned red.

"No! Of course-" I looked at the door as Sakura started to sneak into class.

"Of course…?"

"Oh sorry! Of course you weren't! I was just thinking." I looked down shyly when Sakura gave me a thumb up and began to sneak to her seat. Kurenai quickly turned around, knowing that Sakura was there the whole time.

"And don't think you're getting off the hook Mrs. Haruno! I'll see you after class!" Sakura let out a loud groan while the class erupted in giggles. Sakura sent me a glare when I began to giggle too.

"As I was saying…" The giggles instantly came to a stop, and my undivided attention went back to the teacher, and hopefully the rest of the class did the same.

"For the final dance, you guys are to make it yourselves. You may have a partner to be included in this dance, but it will have to be someone who wants to do it with you. You may have two girls and two guys, as long as the two girls are in the same class." She looked up at us, and I broke into a smile and turned to look at Sakura, who gave me the same glance.

"Now, I'm giving you guys the rest of class to think of what you want to do, and remember, it has to _express_ something, or a feeling." The class nodded to her and we stood up from our seats to sit next to the partners a few of us picked by a simple glance to each other.

I quickly walked over to Sakura, and sat down next to her; she already had a notebook in hand, and was quickly writing down some ideas.

"Flowers?" I shook my head no.

"Happiness?" Again, no.

"Pink?" I scowled, and again no. Sakura giggled at me, but crossed it out anyway.

"Warmth?" I shook my head again. Sakura let out a sigh and set down her notebook.

"Then you think of something!" I nodded my head to her, and thought of something that we both might like.

"We can get to that later, I'll think of something, how about partners?" Sakura gave me an evil smirk.

"Well Naruto still owes me from when I hooked him and Ino up for Homecoming, so I'll collect my pay as him being my partner." I giggled at her, yes I had feelings for Naruto, but I know that he won't ever notice me.

"But I thought you were going with Sasuke to the dance?" She smirked at me happily.

"Oh! I am! But he's not really the dancer, and he's already mad that he has to sing for the dance. He's madder at his brother for giving the final idea to Guy, so now he has to sing his final with Deidara. Apparently his brother was supposed to pick them, but he picked some girl. Sasuke was furious; he blew up my phone with text messages for the rest of the day." My eyes widened at her.

"What?" She nodded, confirming that she was telling the truth.

"I have the text's to prove it!" I waved my hand at her and looked down.

"…Okay."

"Hinata, are you alright?" I shook my head at my concerned pink haired friend.

"…His brother…is grouped with me for the final songs." I looked up to see a shocked Sakura.

"WHAT!" I quickly shushed her when the class fell silent and stared at the two of us.

"Why didn't I know this?" Sakura questioned in a quieter voice.

"I-I thought everyone knew…" Sakura shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders at her and looked down.

"Ino invited me to the Night Bash." I looked up at her to see her staring out the window. "There's a rumor that Itachi is bringing a date there. Is it you?" I shook my head at her in shock.

"…Oh." She looked down sadly and met my eyes again. "Well, I'll let you know if anything happens." I nodded my head at her and looked down in thought.

RING

I heard a groan from Sakura as she was called to the front by the teacher. I smiled at her. "I'll wait for you Sakura." She saluted to me and I walked out. I turned around quickly and opened the door I just walked out of. "I'll be in the courtyard with the pond!" Before I heard a reply I closed the door and headed towards the doors to the courtyard.

Ignoring the giant mass of students that continued to crash into me in the halls, I finally reached the little space in front of the door. When I pushed open the doors and stepped outside, I took a deep breath of the spring air. I rushed to the flattest rock next to the pond and plopped down onto it. This was my spot. Not even the upperclassmen touch it.

I pulled out a notepad and a pencil and sat there, the pencil poised, ready to write whatever comes into my mind. When I didn't think of anything to write, I placed down my pencil and let out a sigh.

_Quack._

I looked down the see a duckling on the edge of the pond, its siblings and its mom already in the water.

_Quack, QUACK._

I smirked as it touched the water with its foot and jumped back in surprise.

_Quackkk._

A bigger smile grew onto my lips as it jumped into the water happily.

_Quack, quack! Quack, quack!_

I watched as it looked around franticly for its family. I eyed another duck swimming back and then leading the way for the lost duck.

I smiled as it was able to reach the rest of its family and mommy.

"That's it! We'll do the dance about ducks!" My excitement scared the ducks away from me; I smiled at them and began to write what I just saw. By the time I finished Sakura was rushing out the door.

"What did she make you do this time?" She smiled at me.

"I had to write an essay on how I won't skip class again and why I did it this time." I smirked at her.

"I have an idea." She tilted her head to the side, but I handed her my notepad as an answer. She quickly read it and handed it back to me with a smirk.

"This is great Hinata! How did you think of this?" I looked down at the duck family I was stalking when she was in detention, and when I looked back up at her, she had an 'o' face.

"Well do you have a partner?" I shook my head no, but I knew who I was going to ask.

"I'm going to ask Itachi, but I don't know when. The Ball is next Friday and we need to practice." She waved a hand at me.

"Just text him silly!" I turned red and looked down. "You have a phone… right Hinata?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Then just text him!" I turned a deeper red.

"I don't have his number…" I mumbled, continuing to look down. But Sakura was already gone; all that was left of her trace was the swinging doors. I sighed and walked into the building to go talk to Kurenai.

When I arrived to her room, I quickly told her who my partner was, showed her our plans, and gotten it approved. She looked at me sternly.

"Who are you asking to be your partner?" I looked down with a blush.

"Itachi Uchiha." She cleared her throat, I looked up at her.

"Be careful with him, I hear from the students in my dance classes that he's not really trustworthy. Just be careful." I nodded to her with a smile, and got up to leave.

"Can you make our group last to perform?" She nodded 'yes' to me, and with that I was gone.

**I have to ask Itachi about being my partner. But I don't want to have to go to the party to ask him. I don't need that embarrassment.** During my thought processing, I made my way to the choir room door, and knocked on it.

My eyes widened in shock when I realized what I was doing, but before I could leave, the door opened.

"Who are you?" I looked at Ino in shock.

"I'm Hinata, is Itachi here?" She gave me an evil smirk while saying he was. She opened the door a little while and I spotted him with a blond girl. She looked like she was a junior. I frowned at them and looked back at Ino.

"I'm sorry, but he looks busy. And plus, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to a nobody." And with that, the door was slammed in my face.

It's not what I saw or heard that made me cry, it was how I felt. I rubbed my eyes as tears rushed out, and I ran out of the school entrance. I looked up at the cloudy sky, tears still rushing down, and it started to pour rain.

I stayed in that position for a while, and then began to walk home.

**2 miles to go and then I'm home!**

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and threw myself into my emotionless space; this is going to be a long week.

**I hope you guys liked this! Yes, I know, I have horrible grammar. Just ignore ittt! I'm last right now, and whenever I correct myself, I'm dead wrong.**

**Can anyone guess who the blonde chick is?**

**Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters of Naruto. I swear. They just stalk me and try to say I own them.**

**Chapter 4: At the Night Bash (Itachi P.O.V.)**

I pinched the bridge of my nose as the final bell rang. I sighed mentally, knowing that I was going to have to go through the crowd of students to get to Deidara's class. Kisame said that he was going to meet us both there.

I stuffed my things into my bag and stepped out of the classroom. I watched the mass of students rush in the hallway, trying to get to their lockers so they can leave for the weekend. Or in my case, head towards the choir room after meeting up with the appropriate people.

I stepped into the crowd when I saw a gap for me and headed down the hall towards Deidara's final class. When I reached the door, I heard grunts of protests when I stopped and swung the door open. I glared at a sophomore when he told me to watch where I was going when he ran into me. I shook my head at the idiot and stepped into the room with ease.

"Hey Itachi! Let's get going!" Kisame yelled across the room, his back pack swung over his shoulder. Deidara nodded in agreement and stepped up towards me with Kisame in tow.

"Hey, hmm, about my cousin…" I sent Deidara a glare, and he gulped.

"I told her not to come, yeah." I softened my eyes and nodded thanks.

"The hallways should not be crowded anymore." I looked towards the door and heard Kisame chuckle.

"Then let's get going." I hn'd in reply and followed the taller, blue senior out of the door. Deidara followed behind me.

When we got closer to the room (we were walking slowly), a pink mass flew past us with sudden speed. Kisame was startled by the blur, and stepped back a moment. We continued to the class with ease.

When we reached the class door, Kisame opened it, and we marched in. Were in the Akatsuki Club. We do what we want around here. Not like anyone really cared. Kisame excused himself from us and met up to talk to the founder of our 'club'. He graduated a few years ago, but he still came to parties that the club members are invited to.

I stood with Deidara, out of the groups, drinking some punch that surprisingly wasn't spiked by the other seniors yet.

"Why are you not talking to people like you usually do, hmm? Your brother should be arriving soon, yeah." Deidara questioned from next to me, I hn'd to him. His eyebrow twitched.

"Cut the crap Itachi. What's up your ass, un?" I sent a glare towards him, he smirked evilly at me.

"Is it that freshman girl? What was her name…? Hinata, yeah?" I sent him another glare, but he ignored it. His smirk grew into an evil grin.

"You like her don't you Itachi, un?"

"…Shut up." Deidara chuckled.

"Ooo struck a nerve huh?" I turned to glare even more at him, but the door slamming and a blonde freshman's mean laughter caught my attention. I looked towards the class door to see a girl named Ino laughing with her friends. She looked around the room and eventually met my gaze. Her laughter stopped and she gave me a daring smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her and then looked back towards Deidara.

"What's with you, un?" I looked away again and back towards where Ino was standing. But now, she was walking towards me and Deidara, her gaze set on me.

"Hey Ita-kun." She smirked, my eyes narrowed. I hn'd to her and looked away.

"Who was at the door, yeah?" Deidara questioned, looking towards the younger blonde. Her face twisted up in disgust as she remembered who it was.

"Just some nobody. Trying to talk to him." She motioned her head towards me. My eyes widened.

"Who was it?" Ino looked at me shocked, but then put her flirting smile back on. She leaned an elbow on the wall.

"Oh just some freshman loner. She's a nobody. I don't even see why she bothers to go to school!" I looked down at her.

"Do you know her name?" She thought a moment, a finger to her mouth.

"I think it was… Hinoto… no. That's not it." She looked down in thought.

"Was it Hinata possibly?" She snapped her fingers and smirked.

"Yeah! That's her name! I knew it was something like that." I gave her a small fake smirk and looked at Deidara, we was shaking his head at me pleadingly.

"I would like you to meet my friend, Deidara. He's really nice to talk to. I have to go home." Ino nodded to me with a smile and looked at Deidara with a flirty smile. Deidara glared up at me as I raced out of the room and into the hallway towards the parking lot.

When I got out of the doors, I realized that it was pouring rain. I grumbled when I ran into the rain and towards my now unlocked car. I jumped in, revved the engine, and started to drive out of the parking lot and towards my house.

Getting closer to my house, I saw a figure walking in the rain. My eyes widened when I realized that it was her. I pulled next to her on the curb and opened the passenger window.

"Hinata, get in!" I shouted, she looked towards me, and looked back ahead.

"N-no th-thanks. I w-want to wa-walk." She stuttered, but it didn't sound like her normal stuttering, it almost sounded like she was crying.

"Are you okay?" I called; she turned and looked at me. Her eyes were puffy red. She was crying.

"J-ju-ust g-go-o!" She yelled in frustration, her heaving from crying messing up her talking.

I let out a sigh and stepped out into the rain. Rushing to her side and leading her to my car.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in the rain Hinata." I whispered in her ear, pushing her into the car and going to my side.

"You can stay at my house until it stops raining. Then I'll talk you home." She looked up at me, her sniffles growing smaller.

"I-I Ha-have to-o g-get ho-home. M-my f-fath-ther wa-wants m-me h-home." I nodded my head and starting driving towards her house and past mine. The Hyuga family didn't like that far from me. When I reached to her house, I stopped at the curb.

Hinata nodded thanks and jumped out of the car. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I did not really need this right now.

And with that, I drove home.

**Oooo It looks like our poor Hinata had a misunderstanding! The girl was actually Deidara! HA! Who thought that was the situation? :D I'm so mean to our poor Hina-chan**,** don't get me wrong, I love her! One of my favorite female Naruto characters! Alright, I hope you guys/girls enjoyed!**

**Chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry bout the wait. I'm lazy as shit and I needed to update other stories that I have been neglecting. Heh heh. Two more and they will all be updated! Hopefully I don't take forever to start updating again T.T**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 5: During the Weekend**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I woke up. I stared into my white ceiling, darkened by the lack of light coming in from the window. I let out a sigh and turned to look at my phone, the culprit that woke me up this Saturday morning.

Without looking at the caller I.D., I picked it up regretfully.

"H-hello?" I managed to croak out, my throat was sore from yesterday.

"Hey! Hinata! Naruto and I are dropping by today! Is that cool? Since we have to practice our dance recital anyway." I sighed inwardly at Sakura's cheery morning voice.

"Yeah sure Saku-chan! What time do you think you'll be showing up?" I sat up on my bed and began rubbing my eyes again. I haven't been able to tell her that I wasn't going to ask Itachi to be my dance partner. And I knew it was almost time for her to find out.

"Well, once I wake up that blonde-headed idiot we'll be on our way! I just broke into his apartment." I sweat dropped as I heard the smirk in Sakura's voice.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey Naru-kun!" Sakura cooed from the other line.

"…_ten more minutes mom…"_ was Naruto's groggy reply.

SMACK

"I'm not your mother, baka!" I giggled lightly as I heard Naruto protest at Sakura's protest.

"We'll be there in about 30." Sakura stated cheerily before the line went dead. I let out a tired sigh.

"Well I guess I should get ready. I wonder if I have time for a quick breakfast…" I stated to myself as I went to my closet to find something to wear. When I finished that, I trudged to my bathroom to take a very quick shower.

~Itachi's P.O.V.~

I walked into my family kitchen casually to find my brother already perched on a stool at the island. I smirked and poked his forehead.

"Morning little brother."

"Hn." I turned to look at him, I smirked playfully.

"Are you mad at me still for the whole singing thing?" Sasuke sent a glare my way in annoyance.

"I'm stuck with your annoying cross-dresser of a friend as my partner. Yeah, he's good at singing, but he picks the worst songs to sing." I chuckled lightly at him.

"He can't be that bad, brother. Give him a chance." Sasuke glared at me again and took a bite of his toast. When he swallowed, he looked at me again.

"He's making me sing "Barbie girl", "dude looks like a lady", and "TNT" with him. I'm not sure if he's just hiding something from you or is trying to embarrass me." I broke out in a happy smirk and looked away. That was Deidara for us. Oh yeah, speaking of annoying Akatsuki members…

I glanced at my phone to find a message from Pein.

**We have a meeting today. All club members must be present. We will meet at the park. The one with the merry-go-round. 5 o'clock sharp. Don't be late.**

I sighed at Pein's childishness. We always meet at the one with the merry-go-round. He's just too embarrassed to say that he likes the merry-go-round. Every time were there he threatens all the kids on it to get off or else. I slid my phone to where I could use my keyboard to reply.

_Yes boss. I'll be there. See you at 5._

I sent the message and turned to look at Sasuke.

"What are you up to today?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at his older brother, who was smirking at him.

"I'm going to meet up with Naruto and Sakura at Hyuga's place later. Why?" I looked at my brother, surprised.

"You know Miss Hyuga?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, brother. She is in my grade and she is friends with my girlfriend." I looked at my brother in thought.

"What time are you meeting up with them?" Duck-butt looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" I glared at my younger brother.

"Well at 5 I have to go meet up with my club at the park the way the Hyuga's live. I could take you." Sasuke continued to look at me suspiciously, but gave in when he saw the look I was giving him.

"They want me to get there between 3 and 4. I don't see why I'm going when they will be practicing for the dance portion of the ball." I narrowed my eyes in thought as I looked at my brother.

"Dance portion? I didn't know you were going to dance in the ball too." A smirk grew on my face at my brothers looks. He looked down; his expression was deflated from his face.

"No. Sakura asked Naruto to be her partner. I don't see why though, I would have said yes with no complaints if she asked me." I smirked down at my brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and met my gaze. I had a smile on my face.

"She probably didn't ask you because you were so upset with just singing in the ball. She probably didn't want to put more pressure on your shoulders." Sasuke hn'd and looked away.

"I hope so…" He mumbled. After a silence between the both of us, he stood up from the island.

"I have to do my homework. I'll be ready to go at 3." I nodded towards him as he turned around and began walking towards his room. I knew he didn't have any more homework to do; he was probably going to get some more sleep. I glance at my watch with a smirk.

"I might as well get some more sleep too." I muttered to myself. "It is 10 after all. And I fell asleep late." I got up from my stool and headed towards my room. Once my head hit the pillow, I passed back out.

~Hinata's P.O.V.~

"You W-WHAT!?" I yelled towards Sakura, who was lounging on my couch, ignoring the bright red flush on my cheeks. Naruto was smirking beside her, making me even more flustered.

"I invited Sasuke over. Apparently his brother is coming with him too. Is that alright with you Hina-chan?" Sakura turned her gaze to me and gave me a playful wink. I shivered as my blush somehow deepened.

"S-Sakura-chan! Y-you kn-know I sh-should h-have b-boys over!" Sakura smirked at me again.

"Then why is Naruto here?" I looked away from the two, my blush still evident.

"Th-this is sc-school related." I muttered as I looked out my window.

This whole thing started when we decided to take a break. I just showed Sakura how I wanted the starter to be, when it was just me and her. Then we were going to do what we started and then incorporate Naruto into it with his part with Sakura. I had a small smile on my face as I pictured Naruto dancing. This caused me to turn red in embarrassment.

"Okay Hinata! Break time is over! Let's get warmed up before we do our part and show this knuckle head when to step in." I smirked at Sakura and watched her turn to glare at Naruto.

"Hey! Go get us some tea!" Naruto stood up quickly.

"O-okay S-Sakura-ch-chan." With that, Naruto was gone.

"Okay let's get started." I nodded towards Sakura as she pressed play on the radio so we had music to dance to. This wasn't going to be the song to dance to, but we were going to look stupid if we were dancing to nothing. That was Sakura's reasoning.

I let out a sigh as Sakura and I went to our starting positions.

~Itachi's P.O.V.~

I drove towards the Hyuga place with Sasuke in the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, but neither of us minded. I turned my attention towards my brother when he cleared his throat.

"Yes brother?"

"Sakura told me that you were welcome to stay for a little bit if you wished." I smirked at my brother and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"That was the plan, little brother. I do have 2 hours to kill before the meeting and I have nothing else to do." I smirked at Sasuke's shocked expression.

"I knew that you weren't just dropping me off without a catch!" Sasuke growled from beside me. I chuckled at my brother's anger and turned into the Hyuga's driveway.

We swiftly got out of the car and stepped up to knock on the door. I knocked on the door before my brother could; he sent a glare towards me and faced the door again when it was being opened.

"Oh hey Sasuke! Sasuke's brother." Naruto dipped his head in my direction; I returned it and walked in after my brother when Naruto moved out of my way.

"I was just getting them some tea, Sakura asked me to. They're in the living room, practicing their part before I step in, believe it!" I nodded my head and followed the blonde freshman towards the living room.

Ball music was coming out of the room as we stepped closer, Naruto was the first to walk in the room, where the girls were standing on one side of the room, their eyes closed.

At the same time, they took a leap forward and one step back, and looked up at each other. A smirk spread onto their faces as they continued their routine. They continued their part for about 3 minutes. I smirked as they finished, but still stunned that Hinata made a dance like that with Sakura. It was… talented. And with the right song, it would be perfect. Hinata looked up and turned red as she noticed the company in the room. Sakura turned to the radio and turned it off. She turned to run up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I missed you!" Sakura cooed as she hugged my brother, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a great dancer." My brother complimented, causing Sakura to turn red. I taught him well. I smirked as I looked up a Hinata, who was still standing in her place. She looked down when I caught her gaze.

"H-hey Sa-Sakura! G-get o-over h-here! Y-you have t-to l-learn the s-second p-part." I hid my smirk from Hinata's stuttering and watched as Sakura walked over to Hinata, with Naruto following. Without using any words, Hinata put Sakura in the ending position of the first part of the dance. I tilted my head in thought as I watched Hinata do her magic.

She moved Naruto cautiously to the side, most likely in the where the crowd would be. She was blushing as she stood there, and looked at Sakura in the ending spot, sitting on the floor with her knees folded under her, with her hands in her face. I watched intently as I wondered what Hinata was going to do next.

~Hinata P.O.V.~

I stood next to Naruto, a light blush on my face. I turned to look up at Naruto.

"P-pay at-attention t-to wh-what I d-do." Naruto nodded with a smirk, causing me to blush again. I looked back towards Sakura. I took in a breath of air.

As I walked up towards Sakura, as I told her, she held a hand up for me to take it. When she felt me grab it, she stood up with me. After a little bit of aimlessly twirling around with her, Sakura and I switched our roles. She became the male in this part, since I'm not able to pick her up. And with that changed, we began to do some lifts of the sorts. When we finished, we turned towards the boys. We turned towards Naruto, away from the Uchiha boys.

"Can you handle that Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and nodded his head yes. Sakura smirked.

"Good. Now let's get practicing. Hinata, keep Sasuke company as we practice this." I nodded towards Sakura and turned to look at the brothers. Itachi smirked as he put a shoulder around mine.

"I didn't know you could dance too Hinata. I wonder who you're lucky partner will be." I smirked up at Itachi, a blush plastered on my face from remembering how he saw me yesterday.

"Y-yeah… I d-don't h-have a p-partner." I said, looking away from Itachi's gaze. Itachi smirked as he stood up straight.

"Oh too bad. I hope you find someone good enough to be it." I smirked at him, realizing that I'm relieved that I didn't ask him to be my partner after all.

"So Hinata." I looked towards Sasuke in surprise.

"Y-yes?" I questioned, taking a sip of my tea.

"Who's your choir partner?" I stopped mid-drink and began choking on it. When I started having a coughing fit, Sakura and Naruto rushed over to us.

"Hinata! Are you alright?!" Sakura worriedly asked from next to me. I looked up at her and chuckled.

"Th-that just w-went down the wr-wrong air p-pipe Sakura-ch-chan. D-don't worry." Sakura cast me a worried glance and then nodded.

"Alright then. Hey, we are done for the day so Naruto, Sasuke, and I will get out of your hands. Get some rest too. You don't look that well." My eyes widened in shock, but I smirked at her to cover it up.

"Alright S-Sakura. I-I'll see y-ya m-Monday." Sakura smirked at me and led the boys out of my house. Itachi surprisingly followed them.

I got up from my spot on the floor where I crouched on when I started coughing and looked around the living room. There was something different in the room, I narrowed my eyes and looked around. My search stopped abruptly when I looked at the coffee table near the living room entrance. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at a very familiar ring on the table.

The ring was red with the shu kanji on it. My eyes widened in realization. This is the ring Itachi wears on his right ring finger! I looked at it in shock and held it in my palm. He will probably come back for it. I closed my hand where his ring was and turned to leave the room. I flipped out my phone and clicked call for Sakura.

"**Hello?"**

"Sakura, wh-where did Itachi g-go?" I could just see the smirk on her face now.

"**Last I heard he's going to the park near your house. Why?"**

"H-he left s-something h-here." I blushed as I felt the ring in my palm.

"**Ooo. How scandalous." **She cooed at me, I turned even redder.

"It-it's not like th-that S-Sakura!" I heard Sakura giggle from the other line.

"**Good luck!"** She sang into the phone.

"A-alright S-Sakura." I got ready to hang-up when Sakura's voice stopped me.

"**Take an umbrella, it's supposed to rain."** After that, the line went dead. I closed my phone and put it into my pocket. I took in a deep breath as I rushed to my front door, taking the umbrella on my trek to the door and stepping out.

I began to run towards the direction of the park, hopefully he's still there. It is almost 5. But why would he want to go to the park if it's about that rain?

I shook my thoughts out of my head as a sneeze escaped me.

I shouldn't have walked home in the rain yesterday.

**I felt bad so I made this chapter longer than last ones. Did you guys like it? I hope so! And sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you for your guys' support! I hope you guys are still sticking with me!**

**Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Earlier than my last updates, ne?**

**Don't own the wonderfulness of Naruto, but this plot is somewhat mine. I have no clue if this idea is already out there 0.o Oh well.**

**Onward to mail!**

**Chapter 6: During the Weekend, Part 2!**

I stood in the middle of the park silently, waiting for the other members to arrive. I smirked in the direction of my blue friend, Kisame.

"Hello Kisame." I greeted when he was in earshot. Kisame shot me a smirk and stood next to me in silence.

"Deidara should be here with the new member and Sasori soon." Kisame stated from next to me. I shivered at the memory of Tobi from yesterday. He was too cheery for me.

"Itachi-kun!" A cheerful voice called from one side of the park where Deidara and Sasori were walking from. Tobi ran over to me in second and glomped me to the ground. I sent a glare to the strangely masked sophomore in college. He was in the Drama club at the university, and he took his hyper-active role to heart, even though he was usually a calm person in real life. I blame the play coming up.

"Get off me." I growled, sending him a glare. Tobi eeped and jumped up from me on the ground.

"Oy Bitches! Kakuzu and I have arrived!" Hidan called from his parked car. Kakuzu sent him a glare and yelled at him for wasting gas on the way here by trying to race someone. Hidan scoffed at him and walked up to the now forming group.

"You guys are late." Sasori scowled to the two. Both rolled their eyes at Sasori, earning a threat from Kakuzu as well. Sasori was unfazed by them, as usual.

Hidan and Kakuzu both finished high school the year before, but refused to go to college. Kakuzu is the co-owner of his family's finance company and was learning the works. Hidan worked in a slaughter house to bring home the bacon (No pun intended).

"Now that everyone is here…" Pein said loudly from his perch on the playground, gaining the attention from his members. His girlfriend, and co-founder, Konan stood beside him on the play set with a small smirk on her face.

It started to rain on the small group suddenly. Pein smirked as his louder members protested at the sky.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

We eventually all got onto the play place and were sitting under the sheltered area. Pein was sitting on a chair like part of the play place with his hands in front of his face.

"Now everyone, we must discuss our plans next Friday." The ones still in high school all exchanged a glance. Pein caught this instantly.

"Is there something wrong with next Friday?" Deidara let in a gulp and was ready to answer when Sasori slapped his hand onto his mouth. After a moment of silence, Pein smirked.

"Good. Now I know Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame all have a dance at school they need to attend to. But our activities will only last for a little bit and we will be done a little bit after the ball starts. I talked to your music instructor and arranged that the singing will be close to the end of the dance and you guys will all be going in the beginning." I let out a sigh when Pein reminded me about the singing, I completely forgot about that.

My mind then began to wonder towards Hinata. When she danced, it looked natural to her. She looked at peace, and I had the feeling that I wanted to join her in her dancing. Pein's words brought me out of my trance.

"Yes boss?" I looked at Pein to find that the members were all looking at me expectantly.

"We are to meet at my house after you get out of school on Friday." I nodded towards him in understanding and put the information into my phone calendar. When I looked up, I waited for Pein's closing words.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." With that, we put our fists together to show our rings that we all had on a different finger. When I held my right fist out, I was shocked to find that my ring wasn't there. Pein sent me a glare when his eyes caught my bare ring finger.

"Itachi. Where is your ring?" I was silent for a moment, but then my memories hit me. I took off my ring at Hinata's house. I scowled at looked up at an expecting Pein.

"I took it off at a friend's house." Pein glared.

"Itachi! You know you are to never let that leave your sight! How could you be so foolish!" I looked down in shame and thought of an answer when a soft voice came from out in the rain.

"I-Ita-Kun, y-you forgot th-this at m-my house." Hinata stuttered from her spot under an umbrella. My eyes widened to find that her face was very red and her breathing was in short breaths. I stood up from my spot and walked over to her form in the rain.

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned when I reached her and was welcomed under her umbrella. I chanced a glance towards the rest of the Akatsuki to find that they were watching us. I looked away quickly and back down towards the Hyuga.

"S-Sakura told m-me." She stuttered as she looked down. I then noticed that she had something wrapped in her hand.

"What do you have there?" Hinata looked up at me in memory and looked down at her closed hand.

"H-hold out your hand." She stated to me, I nodded and did what I was told. She then lifted her hand up to mine and unclasped what she was holding. When I felt the familiar ring in my palm, my eyes widened in surprise. I looked down at my hand in surprise when she moved her hand away. When I saw my ring, I looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Hinata." I thanked as I pulled her into a hug. When I didn't feel her hugging me back, I noticed the umbrella topple over. I pulled Hinata away from me to find that she was passed out. I looked back towards the play place to find it empty.

In minutes, I picked Hinata up and rushed towards my car.

I can already hear what Sasuke is going to say when I get home. If I'm right, Sakura will be there too.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

**Sorry that it's short!**

**I'm just too lazy, and I know you guys needed an update.**

**Thank you all who favorite/reviewed/alerted this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait! You are all amazing!**

**Don't own Naruto!**

**:D**

**Chapter 7: During the Weekend Part 3!**

I carried Hinata into my house quickly, watching as she breathed in ragged breaths. Sasuke and Sakura heard the door slam and walked towards the hall from the living room. They looked in and saw that I had Hinata in my arms. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at me and sent a wink. I glared at her before I rolled my eyes. Sasuke chuckled and looked towards the girl in my arms.

"What happened, brother?" The smirk was evident in his voice. My eyebrow twitched. I walked past my brother and his girlfriend and headed towards my bedroom.

"She's sick." Was the only answer I gave when I walked past them.

Sakura looked towards her friend with concern and back to her boyfriend.

"Sasuke, can I go help her? I know a little bit about sickness and what to do from the Medical class I go to." Sasuke hn'd in reply and released his protective hold on Sakura. Sakura kissed him as thanks and trailed behind Itachi.

"Let's put her on the couch. So we don't have to take over your room." Itachi turned to glare at Sakura.

"My bed is more conferrable than the couch. She's sick. Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at the older Uchiha's reasoning, but stopped herself from saying another remark on the matter. But Itachi's little brother was born to make his life a little annoying, so he decided to say what the two freshman were both thinking.

"You just want an excuse for her to be in your bed, right brother?" Sakura's face rose into a playful smirk at the remark stated by Sasuke. Itachi stopped in his trek to his room to turn and glare at his little brother. Sasuke still had a cocky smirk on his face, but he held the gaze of his superior.

After a moment of silent glaring, Itachi turned back around and started to head towards his room once more. "Hn." Was his response to his little brother. Sasuke knew he was going to get it when Sakura and Hinata were gone. Sakura, not knowing the threat of the reply to Sasuke's remark, turned towards the younger brother and gave him a thumb up and a wink. Sasuke smirked at her and followed behind towards his brothers room.

Itachi's room was pitch black. The only source of light he had in there was a red light bulb, so it didn't lighten the room that well. Sasuke glanced around the room and spotted a poster of the old film "The Birds" and another poster with the whole poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe written on it.

Sasuke knew that his brother was intrigued by birds, but he never knew he was THIS obsessed. Itachi's northern wall was covered in pictures of rare birds and the such that he has encountered during his long walks and bird searches. Itachi uses an old fashioned camera that only takes black and white pictures for his bird collection. The reason why he doesn't have regular light in his room is because he has to develop the pictures himself. His picture developing supplies are on the east wall of his room, directly across from his bed.

Itachi's bed is a king size bed, that was at one of the rare moments that it was completely made. He has a plaid black and red comforter accompanied with two red pillows. His room looked like it could have been a room for one of the shoulders of the red queen in Alice in Wonderland. His room only had the colors red and black in it. But that's not a surprise, that's the only colors he wears now that he has joined the Akatsuki club with his friends.

Itachi set Hinata down on his bed slowly before he felt her forehead. It was hot. Itachi's regular frowned deepened as he looked up towards his brother.

"Go get the thermometer. We have to take her temperature. And bring a wet wash cloth as well." Sasuke nodded before he left the room to go get the thermometer and wash cloth from the bathroom. In moments he was back in the room and handing his brother the two objects.

After a few moments, Itachi had the temperature of the freshman passed out on his bed. She was 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Itachi looked towards Sakura as he placed the cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Do you know how to cook?" Sakura scoffed at the question.

"Make it yourself Itachi. Sasuke and I will watch her." Itachi glared at Sakura's reply before sighing in defeat and rising up to go into the kitchen.

Now, Itachi only remembers little things of how to make chicken noodle soup. Since he was only a young child when he was taught how, so he reasoned that a good ol' can of Campbells Chicken Soup would do the trick. And like that, he was heating up the soup in a regular pot.

Hinata shook her head as she began to regain consciousness. She clenched her eyes closed as she felt immense pain pounding in her head. She made a noise as she moved her head once more and fluttered her eyes open. She looked around in the red lit room, making it hard for her to see everything. She began to sit up, causing the wash cloth on her head to fall off and land on her lap. She glanced up to find a figure sitting in the room.

"Wh-who's th-there?" Hinata stuttered, looking at the figure with confusion. The figure giggled, causing Hinata to tilt her head to the side. The giggle sounded familiar to her, but she didn't know who the voice belonged to. Her thinking is still a little fuzzy, and just waking up isn't really helping her situation.

"It's me, Hinata. Don't worry!" Sakura said quietly as she got up from her spot and walked over to the bed. "Itachi brought you here and insisted on you to stay in his bed." Sakura purred, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Something MUST be going on between you two!" She answered again, now sitting next to and nudging Hinata suggestively.

Hinata's face flushed a dark red. Thankfully, since it was already red in Itachi's room, Sakura didn't notice. Hinata shook her head in denial, trying to ignore Sakura as she kept implying that something was going on. Sakura laughed again and stopped messing with the poor girl.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Sakura ended. It was silent as Sakura looked towards the door. Itachi walked in a few moments later with a bowl of chicken soup.

Hinata thanked him for the soup and ate it slowly.

After a while, Hinata finally convinced Itachi to allow her to go home so she can nurse herself back to health.

And that is the end of the weekend events.

**Now. This took like, three parts. I apologize for the shortness and the quickness to it. I just really wanted to update since it has been forever since I have updated! Now, this story will only have a few more chapters left! I'm pretty sure only three more, but don't hold me against it!**

**I love you all! And thank you everyone for bothering to read this!**

**Until next time! (I'll try not to make it too long of a wait!)**

**Chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the ****_very_**** late update! Please don't kill me!**

**I've gotten a review from a guest (I wish you put a username or something so I could thank you for it!) and I respect your opinion on disliking Sakura. I generally dislike her too, but I like her more than Ino. (Sorry Ino fans!) And I don't think I will do a Sasuke x Hinata pairing. That just doesn't seem… natural… to me xD I'm strictly a NaruHina gal myself, but this is all inspired by a dream so I want to be as close to the dream as possible.**

**Sorry for that long paragraph T.T**

**I no own de Naruto! O:**

**Chapter 8: The countdown**

- Countdown to Ball: 5 days

Hinata walked stealthily down the hall, terrified of catching up with anyone who she saw the day before. She rushed down a long stretch of hall and got ready to turn right. She slowed to a stop at the intersection, pressing her back against the wall and peeping down the hall.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked when she saw the one person she absolutely did _not_ want to see down the hall. As quietly as she could, she began to move backwards. The surer she was of them reaching her spot, the quicker she moved backwards. Out of nowhere, Hinata lost traction with the floor. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, having just realized that she was falling backwards.

_*CRASH* *Clank* *Smash*_

"Hello? Is someone down there?" The person asked, their footsteps getting faster. Hinata let out an eep of panic as she jumped to her feet as quickly as possible and rushed down the hall, back to her class. When she reached the door, she burst in loudly. The classroom turned to look at her. After a moment, they erupted in laughter. Hinata's face turned a deep, tomato red.

"Hinata-Chan! What did I tell you about being careful with that tray? I did say that was the food samples us, as a class, made for the ball!" The cooking teacher, Ichiraku-sensei, scolded to Hinata. She looked down in shame at her now food covered clothes. She stunk of ramen, sushi, and a bunch of other things. The laughter quieted down to snickers.

"I-I'm sorry S-sensei." Hinata stuttered, the embarrassment thickening. Ichiraku-sensei answered her apology with a sincere smile.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to drop it. Just go and clean up, then deal with the mess, wherever you dropped it, later." Hinata bowed her thanks to the teacher and went to her backpack to grab the clothes she wears for dance. She froze in place when she heard a knock come from the classroom door. She looked over her shoulder in panic to see Ichiraku going to open the door.

There was no way out of this. She was going to have to see him. After she fainted and caused him trouble. Hinata's heart beat faster, fearful of the person behind the door. Hinata sighed in defeat and turned to get her clothes to change into. She just had to pass by them and not be seen. It was simple!

Ichiraku opened the door, a surprised smile spreading onto his face.

"Hey, Itachi-san! It's a surprise to see you! What brought you here?" Hinata began to walk slowly to the door, which was now not blocked by Itachi nor Ichiraku.

"I believe I startled someone from your class, and made them drop the tray of food they were carrying. I came to apologize." Itachi bowed his head to Ichiraku, who was flattered by the gesture. Hinata was halfway to the door. Her heartbeat filled her ears, and the fear of getting caught even worse. If she would only be faster!

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it, Itachi-san!" Ichiraku chuckled. "I am having her go change and clean up the mess. You don't need to worry." Itachi's eyes widened.

"They are a girl? Then I must request to help with the mess and have permission to apologize to them first hand. Where is she?" Hinata was so close to the door. Her hand was about to be on the knob, and then she would be home free! She could get away, piece of cake!

"You're so kind, Itachi-san! Now let's see… where is she…" Ichiraku looked around the room for Hinata, Itachi's eyes following his. When he finally saw Hinata, she was at the door and beginning to open the door. "There she is! Hey, Hinata!" Hinata froze in her place, before looking up at her sensei. Her eyes trailed fearfully onto Itachi, who was looking at her. There was no emotion on his face.

"Y-yes, sensei?" Hinata stuttered, her legs itching to run out of the room. She wanted to get away from facing the senior. But, she knew that she couldn't run now, and that scares her.

"Let Itachi-san go with you. He asked to help with the mess you made." Hinata looked down in embarrassment when the class snickered again. She clutched onto the clothes in her hand.

"H-hai." And with that, Hinata left the room, but now with Itachi.

The silence was deafening for Hinata. She has already changed, and was now cleaning up the mess made by the toppling food. Itachi was next to her, cleaning up the solid pieces of the food. Hinata knew that the silence would end soon, she could sense it.

…

…

…

And it did.

"Why did you run away?" Itachi questioned with a small hint of emotion in his voice. Hinata paused in her cleaning motion, afraid of answering him. Itachi's scrubbing stopped too, and he turned his head to look at Hinata. She was too afraid to tell him.

"Is it because of this weekend?" Hinata looked down, confirming Itachi's suspicions. He hn'd and began to work again. Hinata's fear swept away from her, and she began to work too.

They didn't say a word to each other for the entire day.

- Countdown to Ball: 4 Days

The day went by for Hinata quietly. She still attempted to not be seen by Itachi, and only seen him in the halls a few times. They would only glance at each other, and then walk to their classes. Hinata was relieved by this, and continued on with her day.

But when after school came and they were supposed to practice, she was surprised to see Itachi not show up.

She practiced by herself, and then walked home.

It rained the whole time.

In his defense, he was forced to go to a mandatory Akatsuki club meeting at the park.

Kisame had to drag him there.

So, since Kisame dragged him there, he made him practice the song with him so he would know his part.

After they sang, Itachi and Kisame sat down and had a brotherly conversation.

They talked about Hinata, then the Ball they had to perform in.

"Hey, Itachi, did you know that the girls in Kurenai-sensei's class have to perform in the ball as well?" Itachi nodded his head at Kisame.

"Sakura and Hinata are performing as a group. They seem to be doing a duel couples dance and Sakura's dancing with Naruto." Itachi informed his friend, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kisame perked up in his seat at the end of Itachi's sentence.

"Interesting information you have there, Itachi. How did the kid take it when he found out his girlfriend asked his best friend to dance instead of him?" Itachi smirked as he looked at Kisame.

"He was pretty upset." There was silence as Kisame mulled over the rest of the information. When he was done thinking, his face lit up as he looked at Itachi again.

"What about that Hinata girl? Who's _she_ dancing with?" Itachi's eyes snapped open as he looked at his friend.

"She doesn't _know_ yet." Itachi answered matter of factly. Kisame snickered as he leaned back into the chair.

"So she hasn't asked _you_ yet?" Itachi sighed as Kisame laughed.

"She isn't going to ask me." Itachi muttered with annoyance in his voice. Kisame cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you two had a thing for each other?" Itachi shook his head no.

"Even if she did ask me, I couldn't do it. We have the Akatsuki club business we have to do that day. They dance in the first half of the Ball, so we would miss it." Kisame nodded his head as he looked away.

"That sucks, man. Picture how she will be if she can't even dance with someone…" Kisame's sentence left a pang of guilt in Itachi's heart. He didn't want to see Hinata like that. There was silence between the two.

"They are the last people to dance…" Itachi began, looking at Kisame to show what he was implying. Kisame smirked at him.

"You're thinking about leaving early to see her dance aren't cha?" Itachi smirked.

"I will need your help to do it, Kisame." Kisame chuckled as he looked at his friend, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What are friends are for?" Kisame questioned, smiling at Itachi. Itachi smiled back and "hn'd" in thanks.

- Countdown to Ball: 3 days

Itachi didn't show up again for practice.

After singing the songs and walking home, Hinata called Sakura so they could practice the dance.

After about an hour, Sakura was over with Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata frowned inside when she didn't see Itachi with them, but decided that she shouldn't show her disappointment during practice.

Hinata pulled out the CD that she burnt for the dance, and popped in into the radio. She turned and smiled at Sakura and Naruto.

"O-okay. The s-song will b-be a m-mix of h-hundred and you f-found me by the f-fray." Hinata told the two. Naruto looked confused at the choices, but Sakura smiled at them, grateful that she knew both of the songs.

"They fit perfectly with the dance!" Sakura complimented. I smiled as thanks, and we both got into our beginning positions.

After the dancing and when the two boys left, Sakura stayed behind. I looked at her with a smile.

"Hinata, is something going on?" Hinata gave a small smile to Sakura in reply.

"Itachi hasn't shown up to practice for the past two days. I'm just a little confused." Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"He didn't tell you?" Hinata looked at Sakura in confusion, asking Sakura to continue with her eyes.

"Hm. That's weird. He told his brother he has to go to Akatsuki club for the whole week. Sorry Hinata, maybe he just didn't want to upset you." She reasoned. Hinata smiled weakly as Sakura.

"Yeah, that must be it." Hinata answered Sakura.

Sakura apologized to Hinata again, and then left her house to go meet up with Sasuke.

- Countdown to Ball: The Last 2 Days

The final days to the ball were pretty dull for Hinata. They consisted of dancing and practicing the song by herself. She did sense a feeling of loneliness in the practice room without Itachi, but she also felt that they needed to practice on their own.

But to be honest, she wasn't ready for Saturday.

Since she knew she was going to dance alone.

Pain crushed her heart as she realized this once again. She pushed down her feelings as she continued the dance with Sakura. She stayed in her ending position; crouched on her knees with her hands over her face, giving the sensation that she was crying.

But this time, she actually was.

Itachi was working non-stop with the other members of the Akatsuki club. Though he finished all of the preparations for himself, he was thinking of a way he was going to be able to finish as soon as possible.

In the midst of his turmoil, Kisame walked up to him. Itachi looked over at him and then eyed what was in his hands. It was a black dress coat, a purple tie, a purple shirt, and black dress pants. Itachi looked at Kisame with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard Hinata was going to wear purple." Kisame commented. Itachi smiled before grabbing the outfit from his friend's hands.

He just hoped he wouldn't be too late to change what will most likely happen.

**Again I am sorry for the late update!**

**I hope this makes it worth the wait!**

**Oh yeah, I love to hear your guys' opinions! I will always answer them :3**

**I love you all!**

**Chao!**


End file.
